Amants ou ennemis ?
by Jade31
Summary: Eva Potter est attirée par l'ennemi de son frère , Drago Malefoy ! *Attention p'tit slash*


Boujour a tous et merci d'être venu lire ma fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Je rappelle juste que tout est a JK Rowling et que rien ne m'appartiens . C'est ma première fic mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de me mettre des reviews sympas pour autant . Au contraire dîtes franchement ce que vous pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer .  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Je marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard . Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'ai besoin d'être seule . Rien d'étonnant après la journée que je viens de passer ...  
  
Je m'explique :  
  
Tout à commencé en cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards (comme par hasard), on était sensé préparer une potion d'avouement , un dérivé du véritaserum.  
  
Contrairement à ce dernier qui permet de dire toute la vérité , la mixture jaunatre que l'on devait préparer permet d'avouer les sentiments que l'on a refoulé au plus profond de notre être .  
  
Et bien entendu ce salaupard de Rogue m'a encore choisit pour tester la potion . Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en veux autant , mais d'après ce que m'a dit Harry , il n'aimait pas notre père et quand celui-ci lui a sauver la vie , il a peté un cable.  
  
Etrangement je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille pour cette raison , peut-être Harry mais pas moi.  
  
Lorsqu'il regarde Harry , il y a de la haine pure et simple ; mais quand il me regarde , certe il y a de la haine mais aussi de la tristesse ...oui de la tristesse!  
  
Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre que le méchant maître des potions regarde une de ses élèves avec un brin de tristesse ... il doit y avoir quelques choses derrière tout ça et je le découvrirais bien assez tôt !  
  
Bref , j'en reviens à mon histoire. J'ai donc bu la mixture.  
  
Je me suis sentis comme sur un petit nuage , plus libre que jamais , sans me soucier des autres .  
  
Et là je me suis mise à parler , les mots sortaient d'eux-mêmes de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler :  
  
-Quand je te vois mon coeur s'emballe , chaques phrases que tu prononces ne fait qu'accroître mon amour , pourtant tout les jours j'ai un peu plus mal , et garder ce secret devient chaque fois plus lourd . Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.  
  
Tout le monde buvait mes paroles. Même le professeur Rogue me regardait avec des yeux ronds .  
  
Lorsque je repris mes esprits , la première chose que je fis , c'est fuir ! Fuir cette salle , les élèves , Rogue et surtout Malefoy .  
  
Voilà comment j'ai atteris là , a éré dans les couloirs dessert à cette heure et a penser à notre première rencontre qui remonte à trois mois maintenant.  
  
********************FLASH BACK*************************  
  
C'était au tout début de l'année , je venais a peine d'arriver de l'institut de Salem en Amérique où j'avais fait mes quatres années d'études précèdente.  
  
Ma famille , de riches moldues américains , on du déménager en Angleterre pour affaires et m'ont donc prit avec eux .  
  
Et c'est dans le Poudlard Express que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon frère , Harry et de ses amis Ron et Hermione qui rentraient en 5éme année tout comme moi.  
  
Certes je savais que les Palmers n'était pas ma vrai famille et qu'il m'avait adopté toute petite mais je pensais ne plus avoir de parents même éloignés.  
  
Puis j'ai rencontré Amanda Griniesky , une jeune fille de toute beauté elle aussi venant d'une autre école de sorcellerie ,Dumstrang, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
  
Ses parents on été tués par des mangemorts et elle a du venir habiter chez sa tante Linda Drake et son mari Morgan Drake , des moldues.  
  
On est tout de suite devenues amis. Par chances nous allâmes toutes les deux à Gryffondors.  
  
Nous nous promenions , le trio (Hermione , Harry , Ron) , Amanda et moi dans le parc pour profiter des derniers jours d'été.  
  
Quand soudain , une bande de Serpentard nous barra la route , ils devaient être une dizaine alors que nous n'étions que cinq.  
  
En tête de ce charmant groupe , se trouvait un garçon , il possaidait de magnifiques yeux bleu aciers et des cheveux d'un blond presque argenté.  
  
Sa peau était d'une blancheur extrême et son air machiavélique le rendait très sexy. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'observais intensément depuis un moment , lui sembla s'en apercevoir , mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Alors Potter , on se promène avec sa petite bande de ratée !  
  
-La ferme Malefoy , je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi!  
  
Malefoy , il s'apelle Malefoy !  
  
C'est lui dont ma parlait Harry , un mec arrogant et orgueilleux qui se croit mieux que tout le monde car sa famille a soit-disant "le sang pure", c'est à dire qu'elle ne comporte que des sorciers et aucun moldu au grand jamais !  
  
Ce qui est ridicule car si les sorciers ne s'étaient pas mariés avec des moldus , ils n'y en auraient plus de nos jours.  
  
-Parce-que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi Potter ! J'avais oublié que le célébre Harry Potter était trop prétentieux pour répondre poliment au gens ! On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières à ce que je vois !  
  
-Si il y a quelqu'un de prétentieux ici , c'est bien toi Malefoy ! dit Hermione  
  
-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis à toi , espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe , éructa- t-il.  
  
Deux serpentards qui répondaient aux noms de Crabbe et Goyle durent s'interposer pour empêcher Ron de lui sauter dessus.  
  
-Comment oses-tu ?! Hurla Amanda  
  
-Tiens une nouvelle recrut dans le fan club Harry Potter. Ou devrais-je dire deux ! Il se tourna vers moi et me deshabilla du regard.  
  
Alors c'est toi la fausse jumelle de Potter ?! Ca se voit que vous n'êtes pas de vrai jumaux , vous n'avez que la couleur des yeux et des cheveux en commun.  
  
Ta soeur est vraiment belle à côté de toi Potter , j'ai du mal a croire que vous avez eu la même mère ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ?  
  
-Je t'emmerde !  
  
-C'est qu'elle a du caractère la jolie !J'aime bien !  
  
-Allons nous en ! reprit Harry  
  
-Alors ça je ne crois pas ! J'en ai pas fini avec vous !  
  
-On a qu'a s'amuser avec les filles !  
  
C'était Flint , le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard , un grand brun assez moche.  
  
Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?!  
  
-D'accord , reprit Malefoy , prend en une .  
  
Je sentis le regard pervers de Flint se poser sur moi ! Il avait fait son choix !  
  
-Si tu touches à ma soeur Flint , tu es un homme mort !  
  
-Alors Potter , tu joues le rôle de grand frère maintenant , que c'est touchant. Normale , elle est la seule famille qu'il te reste !  
  
Il se retourna vers moi et afficha un petit sourire goguenard qui m'irrita au plus haut point.  
  
-Je te conseille de déguerpir vite , toi et ta petite bande de pervers avant que je m'énerve et que par "accident" je t'envois mon poing dans la gueule !  
  
Je dis ceci d'une traite en tremblant de rage.  
  
La réaction fut immédiate , tout les Serpentards présents se rapprochèrent dangereusement de moi , sûrement pour me donner une leçon que je n'oublierai pas de si tôt.  
  
Mais au grand étonnement de tous le beau blond aux yeux bleu aciers leur barra la route.  
  
-Tu dois être très courageuse pour osé me parler comme ça ou alors très ignorante ... c'est tu qui je suis ?  
  
Harry ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer.  
  
-Oui , elle sait qu'elle sale type tu es Malefoy !  
  
-Ca c'est ton point de vu Potter !  
  
Il s'adressa à moi. A ta place je ne trainerai pas avec lui et ses amis même si c'est ton frère , si tu veux tu peux rester avec moi ?  
  
-Non jamais ! Je préfére recevoir l'Avada Kedavra plutôt que de traîner avec toi et ta bande de connards !  
  
-A vraiment ?! Dommage pour toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !  
  
Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'il partit lui et la dizaine de Serpentards.  
  
-Je hais ce mec ! Tu as entendu ? Comment peut-il te demander ça ?!  
  
Elle avait prit une couleur rouge vif comme je ne l'avais jamais vu !  
  
-Calme toi Amanda , tu as pris la teinte de ton pull !  
  
Le trio se retourna et éclata de rire à la vue de la Gryffondors , rire qui furent soutenus par ceux des deux autres.  
  
Ron qui n'avait pas parler du tout pendant l'entrevue , il était bien trop occupé a essayé de taper Malefoy , prit la parole :  
  
-En tout cas Eva , tu lui as bien fermé sa gueule à cette abruti et il commença a émiter la scène de tout à l'heure.  
  
C'est dans la bonne humeur que la journée se termina.  
  
*****************FIN DU FLASH BACK********************  
  
Je me souviens parfaitement bien de notre première rencontre .  
  
Il fallait dire qu'il était très mignon mais tellement insupportable !  
  
A l'époque je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureuse de lui , c'était impensable , pourtant !  
  
Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était , sûrement très tard me dis-je. Je décideais donc de rebrousser chemin et d'aller dormir.  
  
Le lendemain je devrais affronter toute l'école car à Poudlard les nouvelles se répandent vite !  
  
............................................................................ ...........................................  
  
Voilà , premier chapitre fini ! Maintenant Reviews ! Même une toute petite ça serait bien ! Dites moi si vous aimez ou pas parce-que sinon c'est pas la peine de continuer ! @+  
  
Juste une petite dédicace à Geri ! 


End file.
